Los estúpidos juegos
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Rose es arrastrada por su primo a una fiesta de viejos amigos. El alcohol y los juegos no van con ella pero Scorpius provocara que ella realmente quiera quedarse [Fictober, Dia 7]


Summary: Rose es arrastrada por su primo a una fiesta de viejos amigos. El alcohol y los juegos no van con ella pero Scorpius provocara que ella realmente quiera quedarse [Fictober, Dia 6]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot|Drabble está participando en el Fictober 2018. Dia 6, temática "Juegos"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 **Los estúpidos juegos**

 _"Dicen que hice algo malo entonces ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?" – I did something bad._

1.-

Debía de dejar de ser arrastrada por su primo a las fiestas de sus excompañeros de Hogwarts, Albus nunca había sido el alma de las fiestas o reuniones, pero le gustaba participar de ellas y de esa manera arrastrar a Rose con él, si él caía no lo haría solo, debía tener un testigo de confianza.

La pelirroja se acomodó su larga cabellera rizada y roja hacia un lado simplemente para hacer algo mientras observaba como sus antiguos compañeros jugaban juegos "Muggles", como aspira y sopla, la botella y el favorito de todos _siete minutos en el paraíso_.

Entre todo el gentío que se encontraba en la casa de Lorcan Scamander (Suponía que era casa de Lorcan) estaba Lily siendo abrazada por Lysander que intentaba alejarla del alcohol sin tener mucho éxito, su joven prima realmente tenia buena resistencia al alcohol, pero eso no significaba que la dejaran estar mucho tiempo cerca de los Whisky de fuego.

Rose suspiró observando el vaso medio lleno de whisky que tenia en la mano, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar en casa en pijama leyendo un libro al ritmo de una canción lenta puesto que lidiar con las personas realmente no era su fuerte.

Soltó un bufido por siempre dejarse influenciar por sus familiares, mas aunque no quisiera admitirlo deseaba estar ahí, o sino ya se habría ido hace una hora cuando su prima Molly se había subido a la mesa a bailar mientras que Roxanne la grababa gritando lo bien que lo estaba haciendo.

― ¿Jugarás? ― Preguntó una persona tras ella, esa voz tan suave la hacia sonreír.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con Scorpius Malfoy señalando donde un gran grupo de personas estaban jugando verdad, reto o hechizo. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza desviando la mirada para que el joven no viera su ligero rubor.

Realmente sentía un Crush inmenso por ese chico desde aproximadamente quinto año, pero por supuesto nunca se lo había dicho, solo Albus lo sabia y ella se declaró a si misma que jamás de los jamases le diría una palabra a nadie respecto a lo mucho que le gustaba Scor.

De esa forma se ahorraba desastres entre su padre y el padre del chico, los cuales se comportaban como unos críos cada vez que podían.

Pero ahora no estaban en la escuela, y Hogwarts ya no era su lugar de encuentro.

― Realmente prefiero evitar ese juego ― Respondió recogiéndose el cabello con cuidado en una coleta alta. Comenzaba a hacer calor en esa diminuta morada ― Soy demasiado buena en los hechizos, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Él soltó una risa sentándose junto a ella sin siquiera preguntarle.

― Como no saberlo si me hechizaste en el momento en que te vi por primera vez.

Era el turno de ella de soltar una carcajada. Scorpius era coqueto, solía coquetearle más de lo normal pero ella nunca caía en sus provocaciones por lo general le respondía de manera sarcástica o lo ignoraba.

― A puesto que se lo dices a todas las brujas de edad casamentera ―Quiso golpearse a si misma por decir la palabra _casamentera_ , ¿Es que estaban en el siglo XV?

― Oh Rosie ― el chico colocó su brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón para de esa manera acomodarse y mirar frente a frente a la pelirroja ―No solo a las de edad casamentera.

Ella bufó para luego reír. Quizás la noche no sería realmente mala.

― Realmente no tienes remedio, Scorpius Malfoy.

― Al menos te hago reír, Rose Weasley

Ella sonrió desviando la mirada nuevamente, el chico le acarició un mechón del cabello para luego soltarle el cabello que hace menos de dos minutos había arreglado con un elástico para cabello, murmurando algo que la chica ni pudo entender.

― ¡Rose! ¡Scorpius! ― Gritó Roxanne desde otro grupo de personas que jugaban alrededor de una mesa con una carta ― ¡Vengan!

― ¡Genial! ― Exclamó el rubio cogiéndole la mano a la pelirroja sacándola de su ensoñación para unirse.

 _"Por Merlín, no_ " pensó Rose observando como los que solían ser estudiantes de su misma escuela los incitaban a jugar lo que era "Aspira y sopla".

La chica evitaba esos juegos porque realmente no estaba interesada en besar una carta que tantas personas habían aspirado más de una vez, pero sonaba divertido. Ella no se caracterizaba por ser una chica que se subiera a las mesas o cantara a todo pulmón canciones en coreano o hasta en chino en las fiestas como lo hacia Molly, al contrario, ella miraba a la gente y los inspeccionaba.

Quizás era momento de volverse un poco más intrépida, salir de su zona de confort.

Se bebió lo que le quedaba de Whisky y se acomodó junto a Lorcan en el circulo de personas que estaban emocionadas por el juego, a su izquierda estaba Scorpius aun cogiéndole la mano como si hubiera olvidado que la tenía agarrada.

― ¡ROSE! ¡PRESTAME TU CELULAR! ¡TU CAMARA ES MEJOR QUE LA MIA! ― Gritó Molly a lo que la nombrada tuvo que soltarle la mano al rubio para entregárselo a su prima.

Una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas estaban listos y preparados, para poder jugar. Lucy tomó la carta para entregársela con la boca a un chico moreno, y este a Lily para que ella luego la soplara al cielo y le robara un beso a Lorcan.

Todos gritaron y soltaron algunas risas y eso le dio una ligera idea del juego.

Comenzaron uno a uno a pasarse la carta, pero al ser tan grande la cantidad de personas a Rose y a Scorpius luego de casi 25 minutos aun no les tocaba, vio todo tipo de besos. En la mejilla, besos en la boca, en la frente y hasta apasionados que terminaban con la gente gritando "¡PARAISO!" para que se fueran a algún armario.

Ella estaba ansiosa, quizás era el momento de dejar de tener miedo de todo y ser un poco más como Lily… solo un poco, no como la Lily que bebía hasta morir, sino como la Lily que hacia lo que realmente quería.

La cantidad de personas se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña, Lorcan le entregó la carta con la boca a la pelirroja, aunque por poco se le cae, miró a Scorpius y se acercó a su boca sin soltar la carta, la chica escuchó su celular sonar y notó como todas las personas quedaban en silencio mirando.

Quizás era el momento de ser valiente.

Sopló la carta hacia el cielo y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Scorpius para robarle un beso, pero no un beso cualquiera, un beso de verdad. Esos besos apasionados que en cosas de segundos le sube la temperatura a cualquiera, sintió como el rubio le correspondía el beso, mordiéndole el labio con suavidad, pasándole la mano por el cabello como si llevara esperando ese beso durante muchísimo tiempo.

― Lo siento, Rose no puede contestar el teléfono ahora ―se escuchó decir a Molly frente a todo el silencio de parte de los presentes, se tapaba el oído tratando de oír a su tía Hermione hablar, pero poco le entendía― ¿Por qué? Oh porque ella esta…

― ¡Oh por merlín estás muerta! ― Gritó Lily sonriendo emocionada. ― ¡Paraíso! ¡paraíso! ¡paraíso!

― ¡PARAISO! ¡PARAISO! ¡PARAISO! ― Se le unieron los jóvenes al grito de la pequeña pelirroja.

Rose dejo de besarlo con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas, nerviosa miró hacia otro lado, jugando con su cabello porque todos gritaban y Scorpius solo la observaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Habia hecho algo malo, malísimo. Estaba jugando con fuego, había besado a su crush el más grande narcisista egocéntrico que conocía, había hecho algo malo que se había sentido extremadamente bien.

El rubio se acercó a la pelirroja que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, la tomó entre sus brazos provocando que todos gritaran más fuerte emocionados, y se fue corriendo simplemente para escapar y hablar con la pelirroja… dentro de un armario.

Cerro la puerta del closet y bajo a la chica con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

― Me besaste ― Dijo con voz cantarina disfrutando el momento ― Tienes que decir algo…

Se armó de valor y colocó su mano sobre el pecho del muchacho.

― Si, te besé. ― Tragó saliva esperando que no se notara su nerviosismo ― se sintió muy bien y lo volvería a hacer…

No pudo seguir hablando porque le muchacho ya la estaba besando, sus manos eran cálidas, sus besos suaves, pero con ansias de seguir besándola toda la noche, sus besos la hacían suspirar, emocionarse y agradecer por primera vez en su vida de participar en esos estúpidos juegos.

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora:**

 **Al escribir este reto recordé mi fanfic de "El juego de las parejas" y no pude evitar poner a uno de mis Ships favoritos. El Rose+Scorpius. ¿Notaron el guiño a Taylor Swift?**

 **¡Les mando un beso desde otra galaxia!**

 **Con amor, Holly**


End file.
